I'll never have a girl...
by Jubei Saotome
Summary: A parody I did when I was depressed


I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
I'll never have a girl who's mine, oh mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
  
Yo, I'm internationally known to be all alone  
Always laughing, joking,and talking on the phone  
but This what I act like on the outside,  
But I'm always depressed and lonely on the inside  
Of course there's Girls I see I want to talk to  
Because of this curse I have I'll always will be scared to  
There were a few girls I did talk to   
I used to tell myself, Lucky me Wooo hooo  
But For some reason when I start to like them  
There is something holding me back to be with them.  
Location, Realtionships, I don't like your type  
You are so weird and strange,act more like mike  
I feel like I'm not meant to have a girlfriend  
I feel like the world Is saying you should have a boyfriend  
I Will never revert the way I feel about women  
I will always stay the same and never change, Amen  
  
I won't cry...  
  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
I'll never have a girl who's mine, oh mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
Always some else never mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
  
Yo , I never had one girl I'm my lifetime  
I can never say hi to one cause I'm too shy  
It's one of the biggest obsticle to overcome  
When I wanna say hi I get all numb  
Now a days girls always wanna thug  
Someone tough,Rough, and with a strong mug  
This is a description I can never mount up to  
I'm too soft-hearted,skinny, and frial too  
I dream about about it every day and night  
How it would be to hold a girl tight  
Hold her by the wiast and look into her eyes  
Just like the movies with the light of fireflies  
On weekends when There's nothing to do  
I dream about a girl who would say I love you  
I Wish I may I wish I might   
Meet this girl on this starry night  
  
Tonite's not the night...  
  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
I'll never have a girl who's mine, oh mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
Always some else never mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
  
I remember when I told this girl I liked her  
She looked at me and burst into laughter  
She walked way laughing with her friend  
I felt like that pain will never end  
The pain Is still in me growing by the day  
How I wish some will take it away  
Everynight I wonder what is love about  
Why is It something I can't do without  
I know God is always there for me  
One day he'll Help find that special girl for me  
Someone to take away my pain  
A relationship we will gain  
We will both have each other until the ends of time  
We might have a kid to tell a nersery ryhme  
This is a girl I will always be there for  
She is the one I will always wait for  
They say love will come for you  
So till then I'll wait here for loves cue  
  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
I'll never have a girl who's mine, oh mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
Always some else never mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
I'll never have a girl who's mine, oh mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
Always some else never mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
I'll never have a girl who's mine, oh mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
I'll never have a girl to ride ride ride  
I'll never have a girl to make my wife  
Always some else never mine  
I'll never have a girl in my life  
  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Baby! 


End file.
